Fire Emblem: Divine Lost
by The Fresh Prince of BANANAS
Summary: Gods; Legends have spoken highly of them. Their willing natures, their tempers, and even any descendants from them. A goddess blessed priestess follows the path many of the gods planned out for her and many others. And perhaps... everything might not be lost. (SYOC Open!)


The sounds of feet slowly coming up up a stairwell, a cloak flittering behind, with prayers mumbled with each step. Coming up against a fork in the road, the figure turns right, seeing a dimly-lit room. They walk inside, seeing the small child curled up on their mat with some of the younger children. A soft giggle leaves them as they go to put out the candle that was lighting the room. Doing so, they leave the room, not noticing the young child getting up to follow them. As they got to a secluded area of the monastery, they started to pray and praise one of the main gods and goddesses of the lands.

A joyous sound in their voice led the young child to them. Each step towards the room was met with pain; burning, searing pain. As if something or someone did not want them to walk into this room. A yelp from them got the attention of the room's occupant, turning around to see the small child attempt to enter. Raising their arms in a way to tell them no, it didn't translate over well. The child keeps on persisting, with glowing burns starting to show themselves. It's painful to watch, but the figure can't stop them, not when they are so determined to get into the room and fight to do so.

But the glowing burns do not resemble burns, the resemble... a circular object, like that of an orb. As soon as they finally step in, they give a blood curdling shriek, pain making it much worse than it looked. A voice resounds after the shrieking end, a gentle yet commanding one, telling the child to lay down. Three lines are said out as they foretold.

 _"The white prophet will be born._

 _A shield will guide._

 _A time of war will begin."_

Promptly such, the room shows what the world will become if worse comes to worse. And yet, it pertains to everything happening today, everything from the beginning to the end. With a shaken body, they nod, understanding what they saw. Everything was coming by so fast that they couldn't react to the sounds of follow clergymen running towards them.

The last thing the child sees before passing out is the glow upon their hand and what seemed to be long, hair that never seemed to end.

* * *

Our world hangs on a string everyday, but we do not see it. Some are granted the ability to see it, and sometimes, are given a chance to create a new fate.

Perhaps the gods are on their side, maybe luck rides with them. But we do envy those who change rather than try to do so ourselves.

Well, if you were given a chance to change everything; resolve uanessacry conflicts, end corruption in royalty, and give the world a better look in the eyes of all the gods of this realm, but all at a cost of your life.

Would you do it? Or would you try to escape your fate?

 _I know my answer._

* * *

 **Ibica**  
A desert land. Home to the kingdoms of Qapia, Ulacan, and Aehubia. It is the supposed birthplace of Ysoi, the Goddess of Youth, and Omus, the God of Harvest. Many other gods and goddesses are worshipped here, as each kingdom has its own pantheon, but all worship Ysoi and Omus. Mostly merchants, performers, shifters and bandits populate the desert areas, whilst the kingdoms are overpopulated with young children for the most part.

 _Aehubia_ :  
A port kingdom, known for fish and controversy. It is ruled by King Shahriar and his late wife, Queen Scheherazade, who is later replaced by her younger sister Saria. The most prominent town in this kingdom is Doha, being the birthplace of the Fire Emblem, of which no one knows what that is, exactly. It is the largest kingdom in Ibica.

Pantheon:

-Ysoi (Youth)

-Omus (Harvest)

-Yftia (The Sea)

-Qapmir (Trading)

-Qeara (Secrecy)

-Utus (Honor)

-Ula (Music)

-Adenar (Dusk)

-Aheia (Children)

-Ijun (Victory)

-Vosoi (Virtue)

-Ieyr (Health)

-Uraura (Magic)

Towns:

-Doha

-Thacca

-Ctesisul

-Riyadah

 _Ulacan_ :  
An isolated desert kingdom. It is known as the Kingdom of Thieves, for it is overran by bandits and brigands of all kinds. It is ruled by Prince Cassim, who is taking over his sickly father's position. It's most prominent town is Atabey, known for its dancers and shady business, as well as the home of Cassim's to be wed, Shirin.

Pantheon:

-Ysoi (Youth)

-Omus (Harvest)

-Qeara (Secrecy)

-Bazthar (Shadows)

-Ula (Music)

-Enir (Wind)

-Ydea (Virtue)

-Tizlotl (Misfortune)

Towns:

Atabey

Sarale

Birraz

Halif

Saila

 _Qapia_  
A kingdom filled with devoted priests, priestesses and those who have decided to convert themselves to the light of their creators. Here is where Ibica's clerics and priests can be found. It is ruled by King Yunan and Queen Amina, who both were blessed by the gods and goddesses.

Pantheon:

-Ysoi (Youth)

-Omus (Harvest)

-Ydea (Virtue)

-Aborh (Life)

-Dyzara (Funerals)

-Nifbris (Mercy)

-Iasis (Children)

-Ehtar (Oracles)

-Yla (Fertility)

Towns:

Faratian

Charan

Qamila

Moriya

* * *

 **Austropea**  
An land of abundance. Home of the kingdoms of Meludal, Prirenth, Regia and Vecia. It is the birthplace of courtly love. Few gods and goddesses are worshipped within this country. Knights, cavaliers, mercenaries and mages are common in these kingdoms, but its not limited to just these classes. Nobles populate the inner portions of the kingdoms, but the farther you stray, it gets obviously poorer and poorer.

Pantheon:

-Oelia (Protection/Children)

-Aplene (Moon/Water)

-Ilena (Light/Love)

-Oeyar (Victory/Sun)

-Itos (Mercy/Life)

-Yaldir (Death/Vengeance)

 _Vecia_ :  
A kingdom of prosperity, known for their plentiful harvests. It was ruled by the late King Lukas and his wife, Queen Guinevere. The position of king was handed down to Lukas's eldest son, Kieran. It's most prominent town is Faymoor, bringing in the kingdom's supply of cloth and wine.

Towns:

-Faymoor

-Terlach

-Reidola

-Rorsau

 _Regia_  
A port kingdom that sees many visitors year around for their Fall Festivals. It is ruled by Princess Ophelie and her twin brother Prince Alaric. It is well known that Alaric murdered their father and that Ophelie poisoned their mother to grab the throne from right underneath them. It's most prominent town is Marilet, known for crafting the finest weapons.

Towns:

-Marilet

-Chrole

-Lusova

-Ceava

 _Prirenth_  
A kingdom of light, filled with faery-folk, satyrs, fauns, and centaurs. It is currently ruled by Prince Robin. It's a tradition for the king/queen to take in consorts of either gender, for servitude or leisure. It's most prominent town is Achillea, known for its celebrations and usage of flowers and medicinal herbs.

Towns:

-Achillea

-Gelbe

-Rhosyn

-Perllys

 _Meludal_  
A ruined kingdom shrouded in mystery. It is ruled by King Cornelius and his wife Queen Daeira. The king is known for being quite the tyrant, something that was somehow passed down to his youngest son. Even if he's a tyrant, he has a soft spot for his family and would anything to keep them safe. It's most prominent town was Varrum, once known for it's miracles, and now is a ghost town.

Towns:

-Varrum

-Baltene

-Sakile

-Alvalla

-Luska

* * *

 **Estim**  
A land of freedom and hopes. It has no defined kingdoms or towns, but instead, it has tribes. It is place you will mostly see shifters of the none reptile type. There is three deities they worship, all animal related. Think of these as the Laguz of PoR/RD.

Tribes:

Cat ( Lion, Tiger, Panther, or an actual Cat)

Bird (Hawks, Herons, Crows, Ravens, or any type of bird)

Wolves

Fox

Rabbit

* * *

 **Ettia  
** A land of snow and tundras. Not many people reside here, but those that do live in the kingdom of Deyev, of which is ruled by King Urohl. It is not known how many people live there, but the pantheon and culture are known worldwide. A lot of ice adapted birdfolk live here, along with with many climate adapted humans. Known worldwide for the ice fish they export.

Pantheon:

Ivnir (Hunt)

Dymes (Medicine)

Yrena (Nature)

Emanke (Rivers)

* * *

 **Sincheon**

A kingdom of with a rich history. It has one major kingdom, Sunyeong, which is ruled by Emperor Hanuel. It's long standing history, combined with its ability to adapt to the newest "technology" the world gives speaks for itself. The people worship a few gods, even with some variations between villages. Each village is known for something different.

Pantheon:

-Iona (Autumn)

-Hana (Voice)

-Junah (Harvest)

-Isuel (Rain)

-Jihun (Wisdom)

Villages:

-Pyongju (Wheat)

-Kuchon (Cloth)

-Hoernan (Fish)

-Borhae (Fruits/Drinks)

-Gimchaek (Poetry)

* * *

 **Saliri**  
A band of abandoned islands, or so it seems. The true kingdom is hidden underneath the water, with its inhabitants being born with the ability to breathe underwater and adapted to living there. It is split up into two sections: Neirira, home of the merfolk, and Temperus, home of the sirens. Not much is known about these sections, other than that land breathers are not welcomed unless given special permission by their rulers. Waterbound shifters of all kind reside here.

 _Neirira_ :

The light half of Saliri, it is ruled by Queen Exalt Marin. Those who would benefit from humans inhabit Neirira.

 _Temperus_ :

The dark half of Saliri, it is ruled by Enchantress Nineve. Those who would hurt humans inhabit this part of Saliri.

* * *

 ** _Form_** :

Name:  
Gender:  
Birthday:  
Species:  
Status  
Class:  
Promoted Class:  
Weapon(s):  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Likes/Dislikes:  
Background:

* * *

 **So uh, Hiya! I haven't written anything on here in such a long time. I know the story part is incredibly short, but it's kind of an introduction to Divine Lost, and it's world. Chapters will be longer, I promise. I plan on having this be an SYOC, so information pertaining to each continent is listed above, along with a form if you're interested. Please either PM me or leave your form in a review!**

 **I have a lot planned for this, including** **new classes for some of the regions. You'll see them in due time.**

 **Thank you for reading what little was written as a pre-cursor!**

 **~Rose 3**


End file.
